Un objectif à la fois
by histoirede
Summary: Kuroo se fixe beaucoup d'objectifs dans la vie, mais se retrouver avec un petit copain à Miyagi et le contenu du plateau-repas de Bokuto sur lui n'en faisaient bizarrement pas partie.
1. Introduction

"Hey, Tsukki.", dit Kuroo en s'arrêtant à la table du central de Karasuno, posant son plateau face à lui.  
"Tsukishima. Et cette place est prise.  
\- Tu attends qui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas vous.", répond Tsukishima, et Kuroo est tout de même un peu vexé qu'après tous les bons conseils qu'il lui a donnés ce soir, Tsukishima ne fasse pas l'effort de l'accepter à la même table.

A ce moment, Taketora rentre dans le réfectoire avec le libéro de Karasuno (Noya quelque chose ?) et l'ailier en deuxième année (un nom à la con, genre Yamada mais pas ça), les trois comparses en train de rire à gorge déployée.

"Tout compte fait, asseyez-vous et tachez de faire en sorte de prendre deux places.", corrige Tsukishima, et Kuroo s'assied, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Tu vois, tu commences à m'apprécier.  
\- J'ose imaginer que vous, vous n'enlèverez pas votre t-shirt au milieu du repas.", explique Tsukishima, semblant se remémorer un événement récent.  
"Uniquement si tu insistes."

Le réfectoire se remplit progressivement, et Tsukishima est vite rejoint par son petit chien (Kuroo n'a aucune idée du nom de Taches de rousseur, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse un effort pour se souvenir mieux des membres de Karasuno), et le reste de la table se fait remplir par Akaashi en grande discussion avec Sugawara (yes, il en a retenu un) et Kenma, laissant Bokuto geindre que ni lui ni son passeur ne lui ont gardé de place à son arrivée.

"Kuro, tu ne manges pas.", remarque Kenma sans relever les yeux de sa 3DS et Kuroo réalise qu'il vient de passer cinq minutes à essayer de se remémorer les noms des membres des équipes adverses.  
"C'est quoi, le prénom de Bokuto ?", demande Kuroo à l'assemblée.  
"Kôtarô.", répond Akaashi en levant les sourcils.  
"Je pensais que vous étiez proches.", relève Tsukishima et son voisin semble le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. (L'attitude de Taches de rousseur est assez mignonne, même si Kuroo n'a aucune idée de comment il peut bien s'appeler.)  
"Je l'ai su à une époque, mais je retiens mal les noms. Et puis bon, Kôtarô. C'est moche, quoi.", explique Kuroo en montant un peu le volume de sa voix pour être sûr que Bokuto l'entende. Un "hey !" agacé vient de la table d'à côté où l'intéressé a fini par prendre place et Kuroo sourit de plus belle.  
"C'est quoi ton petit nom, Tsukki ?  
\- Vous avez déjà du mal avec mon nom de famille, gardez votre matière grise pour des choses plus importantes.  
\- ... cassé.", se contente de commenter Kenma en reposant son bol vide devant lui alors que Kuroo ne l'a même pas vu manger.  
\- Et toi, Taches de rousseur, c'est quoi ton nom ?", demande Kuroo, imperturbable, avant d'entamer ses nouilles.  
"Tadashi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.", répond Tach-Yamaguchi, légèrement rougissant.  
"Et ton voisin, il s'appelle ?", demande Kuroo, heureux de voir Yamaguchi blêmir à devoir choisir entre répondre à un sempai et faire quelque chose que "Tsukki" désapprouvera.  
"... Kei.", finit par dire Yamaguchi. "Ca s'écrit avec l'idéogramme de luciole.  
\- C'est plus fin que Kôtarô, déjà.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Kôtarô ?", râle Bokuto en se levant de la table voisine, son bol à la main.  
"Faut pas être triste, c'est pas toi qui l'a choisi.  
\- Le "kô" de Kôtaro s'écrit lumière et ça c'est parce que j'en jette.  
\- ... c'est pas dans mon top 3.", ironise Kuroo, heureux que cette vanne ne vieillisse jamais avec Bokuto.  
"Akaashi, tu pourrais me défendre !", chouine Bokuto et le passeur de Fukurôdani pousse un long soupir.  
"Bokuto-san, je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question.  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon prénom ?  
\- Hey, Bokuto, pose ton bol avant de le verser sur la tête de Kenma.", dit Kuroo en attrapant le poignet de Bokuto et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est surprendre Bokuto et se retrouver avec le plat de sômen versé sur lui.

Kuroo pousse un long soupir et enlève son haut.

"Je vous avais spécifiquement demandé de ne pas enlever votre t-shirt, Kuroo-san.", dit Tsukishima en se levant de table avec son plateau, un rictus au coin des lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 1

A la table du petit-déjeuner, Tsukishima ne moufte pas quand Kuroo vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, se contentant de se décaler pour se rapprocher de Taches de-Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi. Il lui a demandé son nom hier, c'est pas pour l'oublier tout de suite.

"Alors le programme d'aujourd'hui...", commence le coach Nekomata de l'autre côté de la pièce en sortant un bloc-notes.  
"Matin : volley-ball, après-midi : volley-ball.", chuchote Tsukishima, et Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque, pourtant destinée à Yamaguchi, qui pouffe de rire discrètement.

Kuroo a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, son programme à lui serait d'apprendre les noms de ses camarades de camp.  
Finis les pas-tout-à-fait-Yamada-mais-un-truc-pareil et les le-mec-de-Fukurodani-qui-sait-pas-se-coiffer. (A la réflexion, aucun mec de Fukurôdani ne sait se coiffer, d'ailleurs, ça n'aide pas.) Il va poser la question. En plus il aura l'air d'un mec vachement sympa en faisant ça.

* * *

"Yo. Je peux squatter ?", demande Kuroo en rejoignant le banc de touche de Karasuno.  
"Vous avez pas un match ?  
\- Je suis remplaçant, ça me bourde. Alors je viens taper la discut. Je suis en train de faire de grandes recherches.  
\- Quel genre ?", demande le libéro, debout à attendre la prochaine rotation qui le fera entrer sur le terrain.  
"J'essaie de connaître tous les noms des gens présents au camp.  
\- Moi c'est Nishinoya Yû !", crie le libéro.  
"Yû comme "amitié" ?  
\- Comme "soir".  
\- Hm. Et votre numéro 5 ?  
\- C'est Ryû ! Tanaka Ryû.  
\- Yû et Ryû ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? Enfin bon, ce sera plus simple à retenir.", dit Kuroo, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le pointu de Karasuno fait un smash magnifique qui redonne le service à son équipe et Nishinoya rentre sur le terrain. Tsukishima rejoint le banc de touche, le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Je viens tisser des liens d'amitié indéfectibles avec ton équipe.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.", dit Tsukishima en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.  
"Et toi, choupette, c'est quoi ton nom ?", demande Kuroo en se retournant vers la nouvelle manager de Karasuno.  
"Je, euh... hein... je !", commence à paniquer la jeune fille.  
"Promis, je te mangerai pas.", sourit Kuroo.  
"Yachi Hitoka. Et laissez-la tranquille.", râle Tsukishima en s'asseyant à côté de Kuroo entre lui et Yachi.  
"Pourquoi, c'est ta copine ?  
\- C'est quoi votre truc de demander les noms des gens ?  
\- C'est ma nouvelle lubie.  
\- Vous avez de drôles de lubies.  
\- Ca va, c'est inoffensif, _Kei._ ", dit Kuroo en insistant sur le prénom de Tsukishima.  
"C'est votre tête qui est offensante, oui."

* * *

Le capitaine d'Ubugawa s'appelle Gôra.  
Kuroo ne savait même pas que c'était un prénom.

Après avoir fait son tour sur le banc de Karasuno puis chez Ubugawa, Kuroo avait été rappelé pour le match suivant, qu'il avait passé à déconcentrer les mecs de Fukurôdani en les interrogeant sur leurs prénoms. Au final, il s'était fait engueuler par sa propre équipe qui en avait marre de l'entendre parler.

Bon, Karasuno : quasi check (il ne sait les prénoms d'aucun des deux passeurs, par contre), Ubugawa c'est OK mais il en a déjà oublié trois, et en ce qui concerne Fukurôdani il doit avouer qu'il n'a pas fait attention aux réponses qu'on lui donnait.  
Quand arrive l'heure du déjeuner, Kuroo réalise trop tard qu'il aurait dû s'installer avec des joueurs de Shinzen pour continuer ses recherches.

"C'est quoi ton prénom, Sugawara ?", demande-t-il alors que le passeur de Karasuno vient s'asseoir à côté d'Akaashi.  
"Kôshi.", reprend le numéro 2 de Karasuno, étonné de la question.  
"C'est le même Kô que Kôtarô ?  
\- Euh... quel Kôtarô ?  
\- Celui qui n'est pas dans le top 3.", explique Kuroo, vu que Bokuto est assis juste à côté de lui. Ca ne manque pas, Bokuto lui enfonce une baguette dans la cuisse en râlant.  
"C'est le kô de lumière.", explique Akaashi le plus calmement du monde à Sugawara qui semble complètement perdu aux allusions de Kuroo. Après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt cryptique.  
"Euh non, le kô de "devoir filial"... et le shi de "soutenir"... je sais pas trop ce que craignaient mes parents.", reprend Sugawara, amusé.  
"J'aurais un nom comme ça, je leur ferai payer en étant le contraire.", dit Bokuto, toujours en train de se venger sur Kuroo, cette fois-ci en essayant de lui piquer de la nourriture dans son bentô. Heureusement Kuroo a de bons réflexes.  
"Ce serait pas plus simple que tu poses ton repas pendant que tu essaies de me voler ma nourriture ?", demande Kuroo qui a tout sauf envie de se retrouver à nouveau avec le repas de Bokuto sur lui.  
"Quoi ? Quoi ? Monsieur a peur que je ne contrôle pas mes gestes ?", demande Bokuto en gesticulant dans tous les sens, manoeuvrant avec dextérité son plateau dans les positions les plus farfelues. Kuroo lui attrape le poignet et la moitié du repas se déverse sur lui, vite suivi par Bokuto qui a perdu l'équilibre et les deux lycéens s'écroulent à côté de la table, manquant de peu de la renverser aussi.  
"... c'est le bloc le plus râté que j'ai jamais vu.", entend Kuroo et il lui suffit de lever la tête pour voir le regard moqueur de Tsukishima qui accompagne cette déclaration depuis la table voisine.


	3. Chapitre 2

Kuroo s'est investi d'une mission. Maintenant qu'il connaît les noms -et presque tous les prénoms- des personnes présentes au camp d'entraînement, il a décidé de découvrir qui était gay. Hier, il a réalisé que c'était bien fun de discuter avec à peu près tout le monde, et se dit qu'il ne perd rien à recommencer. Il se trouvera peut-être même un garçon avec qui flirter au passage.

En se relevant de la table du petit-déjeuner, il décide de mettre tout de suite son plan en application.

"Sawamura !", commence-t-il en voyant le capitaine de Karasuno tout près. "Est-ce que tu préfères les garçons ?  
\- Euh... je suis flatté, mais non, désolé.  
\- Je demandais juste si tu étais gay, pas si tu voulais sortir avec moi.", répond Kuroo, un sourcil froncé, comme si la question ne se posait même pas, et Sawamura rougit légèrement.  
"Ben, euh, tant mieux ?", finit-il par répondre comme si c'était la conversation la plus embarassante qui soit .

Bon, pour un garçon de la campagne comme Sawamura, ça l'est peut-être.

"Et dans ton équipe, vous êtes pas tous hétéros, quand même ? Bon, y a mister lunettes, déjà, et puis peut-êt...  
\- Tsukishima ? Comment ça Tsukishima ?  
\- Bah, quand même, c'est gros comme une maison.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- Genre tout fin, condescendant, je-vanne-tout-le-monde-parce-que-j'ai-un-gros-secret. Et puis sa _voix_ , quoi. C'est évident.  
\- Euh... ah bon ?  
\- Je vois que tu vas pas m'aider à grand chose, en tout cas.  
\- Je sais pas à quoi tu voulais vraiment que je te serve sur ce point, en fait."

Bon, tant pis. Il va mettre Karasuno de côté et y reviendra plus tard.

* * *

"Bokuto, j'ai une grave question.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Est-ce que tu es gay ?  
\- Pas plus que toi.  
\- ... nan mais moi je le suis, hein.  
\- Et tu me l'as jamais dit ?  
\- Je te l'ai jamais dit ?  
\- Ben non.  
\- C'est pas possible, tout le monde le sait.", répond Kuroo en essayant de se remémorer quand il a bien pu en parler avec Bokuto.  
"Akaashi ! Tu savais que Kuroo était gay ?  
\- Euh... oui ?", répond Akaashi, qui semble blasé de la conversation. Ou juste fatigué. Kuroo n'est jamais vraiment sûr, avec Akaashi.  
"Mais pourquoi moi je le sais pas ?  
\- Je sais pas, parce que tu n'écoutes pas ?  
\- Et tu as un copain ?", demande Bokuto, l'air curieux.  
"... non.  
\- Rô, la honte.  
\- Genre toi t'es maqué ?  
\- Moi je suis en couple avec le volley-ball !  
\- ... tu m'inviteras au mariage.", sourit Kuroo. "Et toi, Akaashi ?  
\- Vous me demandez si je suis marié au volley-ball ?  
\- T'as pas un faible pour les garçons ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu ferais pas une exception pour un beau gosse comme moi ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Vous êtes pas drôles."

* * *

"Kuroo-san, tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement.", commente Tsukishima à la table du repas du soir quand Kuroo vient s'asseoir face à lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
\- J'ai fait mon coming-out à à peu près tout le monde aujourd'hui.", annonce-t-il alors que Sawamura pose son plateau à côté de lui.

Le capitaine de Karasuno n'est jamais à cette table au repas du soir. Quand Kuroo est entré dans la pièce, il était déjà installé deux tables plus loin, avec son pointu et un des deuxième année de son équipe. C'est comme ça tous les jours.  
D'ailleurs, son plat est déjà entamé.  
Il a délibérément changé de place.

"Kuroo, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'embêter un de mes kôhai.  
\- Pourquoi, c'est chasse gardée ?", demande Kuroo dans un sourire. "Je suis sûr que Kei apprécie l'attention. N'est-ce pas Kei ?  
\- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités."

Tsukishima se lève de table, laisse son plateau à peine commencé et s'en va.

"Je crois que j'ai une touche.", sourit Kuroo.  
"Ca, une touche ?", soupire Sawamura en se relevant. "Change de table, veux-tu ? Je vais essayer de le faire revenir pour qu'il mange quelque chose.  
\- ... ok.", dit Kuroo en se levant, parce qu'effectivement priver Tsukishima de repas n'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête. "J'irai m'excuser, après. Mais je t'avais dit qu'il en était.  
\- Et il ne le vit peut-être pas aussi bien que toi.", conclut Sawamura sur un ton réprobateur et Kuroo se sent un peu mal.  
Il est probablement allé un peu trop loin.  
Kuroo va s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée et finit son repas en quatrième vitesse. Sawamura revient au bout de quelques minutes, seul, et s'installe à nouveau devant son plateau en lui jetant un regard noir.

Pris d'un accès de culpabilité, Kuroo range vite son plateau (quelque part heureux de ne pas s'être retrouvé avec le repas de Bokuto sur lui aujourd'hui), passe dans sa chambre attraper son sac et quitte le bâtiment. Au conbini du coin, il achète trois onigiri et un paquet de gâteaux qu'il fourre dans son sac avant de retourner faire amende honorable.


	4. Chapitre 3

Trouver Tsukishima n'est pas difficile : après avoir vérifié au réfectoire et dans la chambre attribuée à Karasuno, Kuroo repère Tsukishima à l'extérieur, à écouter de la musique sur les marches d'un des gymnases.

"Yo, Tsukki.  
\- Laissez-moi tranquille.", se contente de dire Tsukishima.  
"Je viens m'excuser. Désolé d'avoir gâché ton repas.", dit-il en posant les onigiri et la boîte de gâteaux sur les marches, à côté du lycéen.

Celui-ci regarde délibérément ailleurs mais ne répond rien et ne se lève pas. Kuroo en déduit qu'il veut bien de ses excuses et il s'assied à distance plus que raisonnable.

"Pardon. Je voulais pas te vexer. Comme tu me chambres aussi, je me disais que je pouvais pousser le bouchon et... j'ai abusé.", s'excuse Kuroo, sincère. "Je voulais pas gâcher ton repas."

Tsukishima ne répond toujours pas et Kuroo commence à se demander s'il entend vraiment quelque chose, avec son casque sur les oreilles. Malgré ça, il préfère ne rien ajouter... vu qu'il a tendance à en faire trop, il peut gâcher des excuses qui auraient pu être acceptées sinon.  
Au bout de quelques instants, Tsukishima se tourne légèrement, regarde l'offrande déposée par Kuroo et attrape un onigiri.

"Tu acceptes mes excuses ?  
\- On va dire que oui. J'aime pas trop les soba, de toute façon. Comme ça au moins j'ai eu un menu de substitution à l'œil.", annonce Tsukishima en baissant son casque dans son cou avant d'ouvrir le paquet du premier onigiri.

OK. Casque baissé signifie sûrement "je suis prêt à te parler".  
En même temps si Tsukishima est genre gay au fin fond du placard dans sa campagne profonde, il a peut-être personne à qui causer de ces choses-là et ça lui dirait bien des conseils de sempai sur ce sujet ?  
En fait Kuroo doit admettre qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Tsukishima, en règle générale.

"... comment vous avez deviné ?", finit par demander Tsukishima.  
"Je sais pas, c'est l'impression que tu donnes. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne... si ça peut te rassurer, ça doit pas être évident pour tout le monde, je pense.", répond Kuroo, omettant soigneusement qu'il a déjà balancé l'homosexualité de Tsukishima à son capitaine.  
"... ok.  
\- Tu savais, pour moi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il faut que je me trouve un signe distinctif. Personne devine. C'est pas comme ça que je me trouverai un copain."

Tsukishima se met à rire doucement, les joues peut-être un peu rosées. Il attrape un autre onigiri et défait le paquet avant de reprendre la parole.

"C'était votre but aujourd'hui ? Faire votre coming-out à tout le monde pour vous trouver un copain ?", demande Tsukishima sur un ton légèrement désobligeant.  
"Sawamura a même cru que je lui demandais de sortir avec moi.  
\- ... il est trop bien pour vous.  
\- Oh ?", demande Kuroo, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "Tsukki, tu as un crush sur ton capitaine ?  
\- Ah, non... non.", dénie Tsukishima, les joues rouges, le deuxième onigiri non entamé dans ses mains.  
"Taches de rousseur, alors ?  
\- Il aime les filles.  
\- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'apprécies pas.  
\- Sauf que non. Je dis pas que je dirais forcément non si c'était envisageable mais... je crois pas que ça donnerait quelque chose.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Parce qu'il m'apprécie un peu trop pour son propre bien.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En fait il donne l'impression de t'aimer plus que toi tu l'aimes alors que c'est toi qui es gay.", conclut Kuroo et Tsukishima le regarde d'un air étonné.  
"... probablement. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question.", dit Tsukishima d'un air songeur en entamant le deuxième onigiri. "Et alors, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ben, mister lunettes, désolé de te dire, mais je crois qu'on est entouré d'hétéros. Bon, après, j'ai pas sondé tout le monde et Bokuto m'a pas répondu clairement.  
\- Pas mon genre de toute façon.", répond Tsukishima.  
"Akaashi, par contre...?", propose Kuroo en levant les sourcils.  
"Beau garçon, j'admets. Un peu trop taciturne, non ?  
\- C'est clair que toi tu as une personnalité enjouée, hein.", ironise Kuroo.  
"Au moins moi je ne me suis pas pris trente râteaux aujourd'hui.  
\- Oh, trente, tu exagères. Quinze, à tout casser. Et ils étaient tous flattés.  
\- Mais pas intéressés.  
\- Pourtant ça va, quoi, y a pire, non ?", demande Kuroo.  
\- Que quoi, que vous ?  
\- Hm."

Tsukishima fait mine de réfléchir, finit son deuxième onigiri, attrape le troisième sans rien ajouter.

"Rô, c'est bon, t'en rajoutes.", finit par râler Kuroo.

A dire vrai, il a rarement eu l'avis de quelqu'un qui pourrait se sentir à peu près concerné par la question et aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse de Tsukishima sur ce point.

"Vous avez un côté supérieur assez chiant, en fait. Bokuto aussi se la pète, mais avec vous c'est plus dégradant. J'imagine que ça refroidit vite.", annonce Tsukishima en reposant le troisième onigiri sans l'ouvrir.  
"Vraiment ?", demande Kuroo, un peu vexé. "Mais c'est de l'humour...  
\- En général quand je fais de l'humour, les gens ont envie de me taper dessus, donc je vais pas vous faire la leçon.  
\- Bon, et côté physique ? Plus ou moins beau que Akaashi ?  
\- C'est devenu la nouvelle référence ?", rigole Tsukishima. "Moins mignon mais plus jolies fesses.  
\- Oh, Tsukki, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Amateur de jolies fesses ?  
\- Qui vous dit que j'aime ça ?  
\- Tu as remarqué les miennes.  
\- J'en ai déjà vu des mieux."

Kuroo ouvre le paquet de gâteaux, se sert et le repose entre lui et Tsukishima.

"Vous pouvez prendre l'onigiri, si vous voulez. Je n'ai plus faim.  
\- Tu as à peine mangé.  
\- Je n'ai pas un gros appétit.  
\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Garde-le pour plus tard. Si tu as un creux cette nuit.  
\- ... quelle générosité."

Kuroo mange un gâteau et un silence s'installe, pas vraiment pesant.  
C'est un peu étrange, de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a l'air de se sentir concerné quand il parle de beaux garçons.

"Hey, Tsukki ?  
\- Tsukishima.  
\- Mais ça te va bien, Tsukki.  
\- C'est quand même Tsukishima.", réprimande le garçon.  
"Moi je préfère Tsukki. Ca te va mieux.  
\- Je vous appelle pas "connard" juste parce que j'ai décidé que ça vous allait mieux, hein.", explique Tsukishima, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
"Tsukki", commence Kuroo en ignorant totalement la remarque. "Si un jour tu as envie de discuter comme ce soir... n'hésite pas, hein.  
\- Je suis pas sûr que vous soyez l'interlocuteur idéal, hein.  
\- Pour discuter des fesses d'Akaashi ?  
\- Pour donner des conseils utiles.  
\- Hey, en volley, je t'ai donné des conseils utiles. Tu pourrais me voir comme un bon sempai.  
\- Vous en avez, des conseils à me donner ? ... sur ce sujet, je veux dire.", ajoute Tsukishima, un peu moins fort.  
"Je pense que tu peux le dire à quelques personnes, non ? Peut-être Taches de rousseur ? Je suis sûr que Sawamura a deviné, aussi.", ajoute Kuroo en se disant que ça couvrirait sûrement sa révélation de tout à l'heure. "Crois-moi, ça te soulagera.  
\- ... je m'attire déjà assez de rancœur sans ajouter ça, hein.  
\- Moi aussi, mais que veux-tu, y a que la vérité qui blesse. Si y a des mecs qui peuvent pas t'encadrer, c'est jamais que leur problème.  
\- Je sens que vous avez une grande expérience en matière de "mecs qui peuvent pas vous encadrer"...  
\- On devient pas le roi de la provoc sans casser des œufs.  
\- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.", corrige Tsukishima. "Comme ça ça veut plus rien dire.  
\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai voulu sortir un truc classe et je me suis lourdé, pas besoin de me le dire.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima se met à rire aussi, dans un rire franc que Kuroo ne lui a jamais entendu.

A y réfléchir, si on enlève le fait qu'il soit insupportable, Tsukishima est plutôt mignon.


	5. Chapitre 4

'Bon, les plus belles, c'est lesquelles ?'  
'Kuroo-san, merci de ne pas m'envoyer de photos des fesses de vos coéquipiers.  
Et j'espère que vous avez leur consentement.'  
'Moi je vote 1. Et toi ?', répond Kuroo. Il range son téléphone au bout de quelques instants vu que Tsukishima ne répond pas.

"A qui vous écrivez ?", demande Lev, encore en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.  
"Mister lunettes.  
\- De Karasuno ?  
\- Ouip.  
\- Il demande des conseils de volley ?  
\- Non, non, je lui demande un avis sur une question existentielle."

Lev n'a pas l'air très convaincu par la réponse de Kuroo, mais ce dernier se tourne vers Kenma.

"Tu es prêt ? On décolle ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Je squatte chez toi ce soir.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Cool."

Au moment de sortir du vestiaire, Kuroo sent son portable vibrer en poche et le récupère.

'1, très clairement.', a fini par répondre Tsukishima.  
'Je me doutais que tu savais apprécier les belles choses.'

Au final, Kuroo n'est pas mécontent d'avoir récupéré le contact de Tsukishima.  
Il ne lui a pas envoyé beaucoup de mails depuis le camp d'entraînement, mais a été agréablement surpris de voir que Tsukishima lui répondait systématiquement. En général, sur un ton plus que désagréable, mais systématiquement.

"C'est quoi, la question existentielle ?", demande Kenma au bout d'une centaine de mètres.  
"Un truc de garçons qui aiment les garçons.  
\- ... j'aurais pas dû demander.  
\- Rien de terrible, rassure-toi.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à savoir."

* * *

Ce qui a commencé comme une blague est devenu la nouvelle passion de Kuroo. Un nouveau championnat d'été qu'il a mis au propre sur une belle feuille qu'il garde sur son bureau.  
Il essaie de prendre de nouvelles photos tous les jours pour les partager avec Tsukishima, et ce dernier -même s'il s'enquiert aussi de sa santé mentale- finit toujours par répondre.

'Ca ne va pas, la 1.', répond Tsukishima au dernier match proposé par Kuroo.  
'Comment ça ? Je les trouve bien, moi.'  
'Je ne juge pas la qualité des fessiers, mais je peux voir le reste de l'équipe dans le fond, ça donne unindice sur qui c'est. Ce n'est pas impartial.'  
'Tsukki.  
Tsukki, tu es l'interlocuteur idéal pour ce challenge.'  
'Permettez-moi d'en douter.  
Et c'est TsukiSHIMA.'  
'Ca me fait plaisir que tu prennes ce championnat autant au sérieux que moi.'  
'Parce que c'est devenu un championnat ?'  
'Les matchs de poule sont presque finis.'  
'Des matchs de poule ?  
Vous êtes malade.'

* * *

"Hey, Tsukki ! Tu es en manque de photos, c'est ça ?", demande Kuroo en décrochant, agréablement surpris de voir que Tsukishima l'appelle.

Il se fait raccrocher au nez dans l'instant.  
... bon, il l'a peut-être cherché.

Il rappelle, et est rassuré de voir que Tsukishima décroche.

"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.", dit tout de suite Tsukishima.  
"De me donner ton numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Je parlais de vous appeler, mais oui, aussi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, Tsukki ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ca allait mieux avant que je vous aie au bout du fil, en fait.", répond Tsukishima, mais son ton n'est pas assez désobligeant pour que sa phrase soit crédible.  
"Moi je pète la forme, en tout cas ! Merci de t'en enquérir.  
\- ... vous êtes pas croyable.  
\- Tu m'appelais pour quoi ? Tu as besoin de ma science pour le volley ? Pour soigner ton mauvais caractère ? Ou bien pour paufiner tes techniques de drague ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Pour le volley, encore, ce serait crédible, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez quelque chose à m'apprendre point de vue caractère. Et je dois vous dire que votre collection de râteaux de la dernière fois ne penche pas en votre faveur pour le dernier point non plus.  
\- Tu me blesses, Tsukki.  
\- Tsukishima. C'est Tsukishima.", précise Tsukishima en soupirant.  
"Bon, alors, pourquoi tu appelais ?  
\- Vous pouvez être sérieux deux minutes ?"

Kuroo est surpris de la demande.  
Inconsciemment, il se redresse et parle légèrement moins fort.

"Oui. Oui, pas de souci.  
\- J'ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois, quand on a discuté devant le gymnase.  
\- La fois où on parlait des fesses d'Akaashi, oui.  
\- Je vous demandais d'être sérieux.  
\- Mais je suis sérieux. C'était sérieux. Je suis censé avoir de plus belles fesses qu'Akaashi, hein, j'espère bien que c'était sérieux. Je m'en faisais une joie, moi.  
\- Laissez tomber.  
\- Nan, pardon ! Désolé ! Je... Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me contacter pour n'importe quoi sur ce sujet, et c'est vrai. Je t'écoute. Je serai sage. Promis."

Tsukishima met quelques instants à reprendre la parole.

"... je pense le dire à Yamaguchi. Je suis déjà pas un super ami comme ça, alors...  
\- Oh, c'est bien ça. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien !  
\- ... vous croyez ?  
\- Tu sais, la plupart des gens en ont rien à battre, hein.  
\- ... comment vous faites, vous, pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis ?  
\- Bah, cash. C'est mieux, non ?  
\- Vraiment ? ... comment Kozume-san a réagi quand vous lui avez dit ?  
\- Que j'avais mauvais goût. Mais il parlait du mec pour lequel j'avais le béguin à l'époque, pas de mon attirance pour les garçons en règle générale."

Kenma se retourne vers lui, lève les sourcils.

"En même temps c'était vraiment un connard.", se contente de dire Kenma avant de retourner son attention sur sa console et Kuroo se met à rire.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?", demande Tsukishima à l'autre bout du fil.  
"Kenma me rappelle combien il avait raison de dire ça à l'époque.  
\- ... je ne pensais pas que Kozume-san était à côté de vous.  
\- Je suis chez lui, en fait.  
\- Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, alors.  
\- He, Tsukki, attends !", se dépêche de dire Kuroo avant que Tsukishima ne raccroche. "J'ai le ton à la rigolade, mais je sais que c'est pas toujours facile. La première fois que j'ai fait mon coming-out, c'était à Kenma. Et effectivement je me suis dit que parler d'un garçon qui me plaisait, ça sous-entendait déjà que je n'étais pas sur le point de lui faire une déclaration et que ça passerait mieux. C'est pas forcément le meilleur plan, mais c'était le seul que j'avais.  
\- ... je comprends le raisonnement.  
\- Tu vas voir, tu vas y arriver et je suis sûr que ça se passera bien.  
\- Si vous le dites.  
\- C'est certain. Et ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies pensé à m'appeller pour un truc comme ça, hein. Ca sert à rien de rester seul dans ton coin.  
\- Hm. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée, Kuroo-san.  
\- Toi aussi !"

Kuroo raccroche, un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est ton nouveau dada, les conversations de garçons qui aiment les garçons ?", finit par demander Kenma et Kuroo se met à rire.


	6. Chapitre 5

'La 2, hein ? Je suis super fier de ma photo, là. Prise tout en discrétion, en plus.', écrit Kuroo après avoir envoyé deux nouvelles photos prises à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.  
'La 2, oui. Votre mention de la discrétion dans laquelle vous l'avez prise me conforte dans l'idée que vous n'avez pas le consentement de vos coéquipiers.'  
'Je suis capitaine, c'est moi qui prends les décisions comme ça.'  
'Comme quoi ?'  
'Comme ça.'  
'Je peux vous appeler ?'

Kuroo est intrigué par la demande, se contente de répondre "oui". Son téléphone sonne dans l'instant.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Je suis entre deux parties de Candy Crush, donc on peut dire que non.  
\- Candy Crush ? Vraiment ?  
\- Bah, je suis chez Kenma et il a un RPG à finir sur sa PSP, donc je m'occupe comme je peux.  
\- Mais vous habitez chez lui ou quoi ?  
\- En été, à peu près, oui. Y a pas la clim chez moi.", explique Kuroo. "Pourquoi tu voulais appeler ? Besoin d'autres conseils ?  
\- Je me suis dit... que ça vous plairait d'être tenu au courant. Sur ce que je devais dire à Yamaguchi.  
\- La vache, même avec moi t'es pas capable d'appeler ça un coming-out ?  
\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je raccroche, hein ?  
\- Ah, non, non, dis-moi ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Taches de rousseur ?  
\- En fait, j'ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois. Qu'au final l'objection de Kozume-san s'était portée sur l'objet de votre affection. Alors je lui ai parlé d'un garçon qui me plaît.  
\- Tsukkiiiii ! Quel petit cachotier ! Je ne savais pas, ça.", rigole Kuroo.  
"Il n'y a rien à savoir. Ça n'a rien de sérieux ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste parlé de quelqu'un parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un à propos de qui parler. Et ça a super bien marché. Yamaguchi m'a avoué dans la foulée qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, que ça lui faisait plaisir de me le dire. Que je lui dise ce genre de choses...", explique Tsukishima sur un ton qui démontre combien il était étonné de la réaction de son meilleur ami. "... enfin, je ne sais même pas s'il a calé que je lui faisais mon coming-out tellement le sujet s'est concentré sur le fait qu'on avait apparemment tous les deux des crushs insoupçonnés.  
\- Ben tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué.  
\- Sauf que maintenant Yamaguchi considère que je suis un bon interlocuteur pour parler sentiments.  
\- Et c'est grave ?  
\- ... je suppose que non."

* * *

Il a un gros souci.  
Impossible de prendre une nouvelle photo correcte des fesses de Taketora.  
Or il s'était promis qu'après les matchs de poule, il en prendrait une nouvelle de chacun des finalistes, histoire de remettre les compteurs à zéro et d'être sûr de la validité de ses résultats.  
Mais Taketora se penche peu, bouge trop, et ses quelques résultats sont tous flous ou peu intéressants.  
En plus de ça, Yaku le regarde bizarrement quand il sort son portable dans le gymnase, maintenant, ce qui laisse penser qu'il a compris que Kuroo tramait quelque chose avec.

"Tu viens ce soir ?", demande Kenma en passant la porte du vestiaire alors que Kuroo se demande s'il peut lancer les quarts de finale alors qu'il lui manque une photo.  
"Non, je mange au McDo avec Bokuto. Tu veux pas venir, j'imagine ?  
\- ... Diablo 3.", dit Kenma pour toute réponse.  
\- Suis-je bête. Je passerai peut-être après, je sais pas encore. Je t'écris si je viens.  
\- Ça marche. Si tu viens ramène-moi un sundae.  
\- Je ne vais pas traverser la moitié de Tôkyô avec un sundae alors qu'il fait 30°.  
\- Une glace du conbini, alors."

* * *

"Wow, j'ai failli pas te reconnaître !", dit Kuroo en arrivant au niveau de Bokuto, à l'entrée du fast-food.  
"Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Les cheveux.", explique Kuroo, en pointant le manque de gel évident sur la tête de Bokuto.  
"Oh. J'étais à la piscine.  
\- Le prochaine fois fais-moi signe, je serais bien venu avec.  
\- T'aimes bien plonger ?  
\- Euh, bah, je sais pas, normal ?  
\- Moi j'aime faire des concours de plongeons.  
\- Des concours ? Comment tu juges qui gagne ? T'as un jury qui met des notes ?  
\- Celui qui se fait le plus engueuler par le maître-nageur gagne.", explique Bokuto et Kuroo éclate de rire alors qu'ils arrivent en caisse.  
"A tenter. Dis-moi quand tu y retournes."

Les deux lycéens passent leur commande et vont s'asseoir à l'étage.

"Alors, ces vacances ?", demande Kuroo en entamant son burger.  
"Bah, plutôt cool, même si y a entraînement que le matin. Et toi ?  
\- Nous c'est l'après-midi. Le matin y a les classes de rattrapage et la moitié du club y participe, donc bon... je fais des grasses mat', c'est déjà ça."

Un groupe de garçons passent à côté d'eux alors que Kuroo attrape sa boisson et Bokuto le regarde avec de grands yeux, les sourcils levés, une frite en bouche.

"Quoi ?  
\- Rien, rien.  
\- Arrête de me défigurer comme ça, s'il n'y a rien.  
\- ... tu viens de regarder les fesses du garçon qui vient de passer à côté de notre table.  
\- Déformation professionnelle.  
\- En quoi c'est une profession ?  
\- En rien, je raconte des conneries.  
\- Je confirme.", dit Bokuto en mettant un nugget en bouche.  
"Bokuto, j'ai une grave question. Est-ce que je suis vraiment moins mignon qu'Akaashi ?"

Bokuto cligne des yeux, le mouvement de sa mâchoire ralentit.

"Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que tu étais gay.  
\- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas de vue sur toi.  
\- Quoi ?!", demande Bokuto en relevant les sourcils. "Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ?  
\- Tu es trop bien pour moi, toi, c'est pas pareil.", raille Kuroo.  
"Je veux, mon neveu. Je ferai un trop bon petit copain !  
\- Dommage que tu sois marié au volleyball.  
\- Hm.", confirme Bokuto, la tête haute. "Parce que bon, moi je suis le genre qui fait des déclarations à genou et qui ramène des fleurs. Je te préviens.  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça plaira au volleyball."

A ce moment, une secousse fait valdinguer la chaise de Kuroo et ce dernier met une demi-seconde à réaliser ce qui arrive et à passer sous la table.

"Viens te mettre à l'abri, imbécile.", dit-il en tirant sur le pantacourt de Bokuto encore assis sur sa chaise.

Bokuto le rejoint, un sourire aux lèvres.

"J'adore les tremblements de terre.  
\- T'es vraiment pas bien.", répond Kuroo, qui aimerait que ça s'arrête. Il n'est jamais à l'aise dans les premiers instants d'un séisme.

Les secousses comment à s'estomper, et alors que Kuroo est rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, le plateau du repas de Bokuto s'écroule de la table, directement sur sa jambe.

"Aaaaah, naaan, mon milk-shake !", s'écrie Bokuto alors que Kuroo pousse un long soupir.  
"... rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais -jamais- manger avec toi."

* * *

"Livraison express de glace !"

Kenma fait quelques actions sur son PC avant de tourner la tête vers Kuroo et de lui sourire.

"Devine qui a fait trois conbini pour trouver un truc qui ressemblait à un sundae ?  
\- Je dirais toi, mais je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être délégué la tâche.", dit Kenma en souriant en attrapant la glace que lui tend Kuroo.  
"C'était moi. Et je l'ai pris au caramel. Parce que je suis un mec bien.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Qi'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?  
\- Le dessert de Bokuto. Je préfère ne pas m'étendre là dessus. Bon, ben maintenant que ma livraison est faite, je rentre chez moi.  
\- Tu restes pas ?  
\- Je vais appeler Tsukki, je veux pas t'imposer mes discussions de garçons qui aiment les garçons.", explique Kuroo dans un sourire. "D'ailleurs pourquoi on utilise cette expression ? Gay c'est tellement plus court.  
\- C'est toi qui as commencé.  
\- J'ai eu tort. Gay c'est mieux. Bonne nuit, Kenma.  
\- 'nuit.", répond Kenma en se retournant vers son PC, sa glace à la main.

Une fois dehors, il sort son téléphone, voit que Tsukishima a répondu à son dernier mail.  
Il appelle et est heureux d'entendre que Tsukishima décroche.

"Moi j'aurais dit la 1, là.  
\- Je n'en attends pas moins de quelqu'un qui joue à Candy Crush.  
\- Comment tu peux comparer mes goûts en jeux vidéos et en postérieurs ?  
\- Vous avez des goûts pourris de manière globale. Même votre meilleur ami le dit.  
\- Il contestait mes goûts de collégiens. J'ai bien mûri depuis.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Hm. Le prochain mec sur lequel je flasherai sera beau, intelligent, attentionné et terriblement amoureux de moi. Je le sais.  
\- Je sens bien la maturité, là, clairement.  
\- Bon, ben juste mignon et avec un minimum de conversation.  
\- Ca s'appelle rabaisser ses standards, ça, pas gagner en maturité.", explique Tsukishima et Kuroo se met à rire.  
"Ca va, hein... et toi, alors ? Ca avance avec le garçon dont tu avais parlé avec Yamaguchi ? Il est comment ?  
\- Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura rien parce que c'est un crush imaginaire.  
\- C'est dommage. Il ne t'intéresse même pas un peu ?  
\- Un peu, peut-être, mais je pense que ça finirait très mal.  
\- Des détails ! Des détails !", réclame Kuroo, enthousiaste.  
"Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos détails ?  
\- T'es pas drôle.  
\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'appelez.  
\- Ben tu es mon premier ami gay, en fait.  
\- ... parce qu'on est amis ?  
\- Tsukkiiiii, tu es si froid avec moi.  
\- C'est Tsukishima, pour vous.  
\- Oh, le "pour vous" à la fin, c'est encore plus désobligeant.  
\- Je vous le garde pour des occasions spéciales, alors.", promet Tsukishima, et Kuroo se sent sourire à la déclaration.  
"Pour quand je suis extraordinaire.  
\- Pour quand vous êtes extraordinairement énervant, oui.  
\- J'étais avec Bokuto aujourd'hui.  
\- ... vous sautez souvent du coq à l'âne, comme ça ?  
\- Il n'était pas aussi convaincu que toi par le fait qu'Akaashi soit plus mignon que moi.  
\- ... est-ce que quelqu'un a dit à Akaashi-san que vous aviez une obsession légèrement inquiétante à son sujet ?  
\- A mon avis Bokuto est en train de lui dire, oui.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima reste silencieux quelques instants à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
"... il vous intéresse ?  
\- Bokuto ou Akaashi ?  
\- Akaashi.  
\- Nan, pas vraiment. Et il fait partie de mes quinze râteaux du dernier camp d'entraînement, aussi.  
\- En même temps il est trop bien pour vous.  
\- Tu vas arrêter de dire ça de tous les mecs qui me mettent des vents, oui ?  
\- Je fais ça pour vous. Si vous rabaissez vos standards, faut pas viser trop haut.  
\- Je pensais pas que mon premier ami gay m'encouragerait si peu.  
\- ... je pensais pas que mon premier ami gay m'énerverait autant."

Kuroo fait un grand sourire, se tâte sur comment il doit répondre à cette annonce.

"Je crois qu'on s'est très bien trouvés, moi."

* * *

'Tsukki, tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message.'  
'Vous l'avez envoyé i minutes.'  
'Mais le suspense est à son comble !'  
'La 2, alors.'  
'OK, j'ai mon vainqueur.'  
'J'espère sincèrement qu'il est au courant.'  
'Si tu veux je prépare une médaille que tu pourras lui remettre.'  
'Après réflexion, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas au courant.'


	7. Chapitre 6

Quand Kuroo vient s'asseoir avec deux glaces sur les marches du gymnase, il sait déjà qu'il sera bien accueilli. Depuis le dernier camp d'entraînement, ils se sont écrits presque tous les jours, et Tsukishima était même motivé à venir s'entraîner avec Bokuto, Akaashi et lui, ce soir.

"J'espère que tu as encore de la place pour ça.", dit Kuroo en tendant l'une des glaces à l'eau qu'il vient d'acheter au distributeur.  
"... et moi j'espère que vous n'essayez pas de m'acheter, parce que je vaux très clairement plus cher que ça.", dit Tsukishima en acceptant la nourriture et en baissant son casque.  
"Je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir qui tu avais élu "mister plus belles fesses de Nekoma".  
\- Contre mon gré, je tiens à le préciser."; annonce Tsukishima en entamant sa glace.  
"C'est Yaku qui a gagné. Et maintenant je me retrouve à regarder ses fesses plus que de raison, d'ailleurs.  
\- ... ressortez voir la photo ?", demande Tsukishima, et Kuroo s'exécute, montre la photo de Yaku (en pleine séance d'étirements, le contexte l'a probablement aidé à gagner).  
"Levez-vous.", dit Tsukishima après avoir attrapé le téléphone de Kuroo.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Mettez vous debout."

Kuroo se lève, pas certain de l'intention de Tsukishima.

"Pas vers moi, dans l'autre sens."

Oh.  
Ok.  
Kuroo se tourne tout en se rendant compte qu'il est quand même légèrement gêné par la situation.

"La photo est peut-être un peu trop avantageuse, non ? C'est dur de vous départager."

Kuroo se retourne, rougissant, et Tsukishima lui rend son téléphone.

"Bon, et à Karasuno, alors, qui a les plus belles fesses ?", demande-t-il, parce que c'est pas son style d'être gêné en face d'un premier année et qu'il préfère changer de sujet  
"Je sais pas, je ne les regarde pas. Enfin, pas avec attention, en tout cas.  
\- Tu n'es pas drôle.  
\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous envoyer des photos des postérieurs de mes coéquipiers, en tout cas.", avertit Tsukishima et Kuroo se met à rire en se rasseyant à côté de lui.  
"Ben qui est le plus beau à Karasuno, alors ?  
\- ... Azumane-san ?", propose Tsukishima sans avoir l'air totalement convaincu.  
"Oh ? Votre pointu ? J'aurais dit Sugawara, moi.  
\- Il est mignon, oui, mais...  
\- ... mais j'ai bien compris que tu les aimais plus virils.  
\- ... on va dire que oui... enfin, hypothétiquement parlant.", dit Tsukishima, les yeux perdus dans le vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Kuroo se sent bizarrement bien à ce moment et en regardant Tsukishima, il réalise qu'il a parlé un peu trop vite .

"En fait, non : désolé pour Sugawara, mais après réflexion, je pense que tu gagnes.  
\- ... quoi ?  
\- C'est toi le plus beau garçon, à Karasuno."

Tsukishima a viré au rouge, mais a surtout totalement détourné la tête, regardant avec insistance dans la direction opposée.

"Fais pas cette tête, t'as dit toi-même que j'avais des goûts pourris.  
\- C'est pas une raison.  
\- Alors quoi ? Toi t'as le droit de dire que j'ai un beau cul et je peux même pas dire que t'es mignon ?"

Tsukishima se recroqueville sur lui-même, cache son visage entre ses bras.  
OK.  
En fait, il est complètement adorable.  
Kuroo n'est pas certain de comment il est censé réagir, mais son coeur bat un peu trop fort à son goût dans sa poitrine.

"Hey, Tsukki ?  
\- Oui ?", répond-il, sans sortir la tête de ses bras.  
"Comme toi t'aimes bien les garçons virils avec de belles fesses et que moi j'aime bien ceux qui sont mignons... ça te dirait pas qu'on se mette ensemble ?", demande Kuroo, se disant que formulé de cette manière ça pourrait toujours passer pour un trait d'humour si jamais Tsukishima le rembarrait.  
Bizarrement, la perspective de se prendre un râteau de la part de Tsukishima le dérange plus que de s'en prendre de la part de quinze garçons différents.

"... j'ai cru que vous demanderiez jamais.", finit par dire Tsukishima, sa voix à moitié étouffée par ses bras.


End file.
